Spring Dance!
by meesacsws
Summary: Spring is in the air and love is in full bloom.The dance is approaching & Kari is stuck into going with Davis. Can Gatomon convince her to reveal her true feelings for TK? Now what is this about TK and a basketball tourney? Can Patomon get TK to ask Kari?
1. Hey TK

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. God but I wish I did. ): **

"TK!" Kari ran towards the blonde boy, "Wait up!" he stopped and turned around waiting for Kari. "Oh, thank God you stopped, did you see the flyers?" she was gasping for breath.

"Flyers? What flyers?" TK seemed puzzled he scratched his head. "Oh! Those flyers. Yeah I have."

"Are you going?" Kari asked her eyes shining. TK frowned and shook his head no. "Why?" but Kari's eyes showed disappointment and seemed distant. _No Kari don't be sad I love you too much…. _TK jumped at the question and what he had just thought.

"Er, I got a basketball tournament." He felt awkward as his eyes looked at Kari differently. _You look real pretty when you wear that shirt Kari, have I ever told you that?_ She wore a red button up blouse and a white cami. Then she had on a pair of dark brown pants, but true to Kari fashion she wore red and white striped arm warmers. "Are you going with anyone?" TK wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this answer or not.

"Well, I was going to go with Davis…he asked me you know?" But before TK could exclaim a loud "no!" Patamon jumped out of a nearby bush.

"Hi TK! Hi Kari!" Patamon chirped happily. "What chu guys doin?" Just then Gatomon jumped out of a nearby tree and leaped onto Kari's head.

"Kari!" she gave Kari's head a squeeze before leaping onto TK's. "TK!" She gave TK's head a squeeze too, and then she plopped onto the ground. "What's up?"

"Uh…uh…" Kari and TK issued, there faces anime blue **(A/N- You know what I mean? Like when that blue color happens with the lines….uhh right..back to the story!)** Gatomon shot Patomon a look and Patomon grinned. "Well, I'm going to be late for er, home so I'm gonna go now kay? Bye guys!" TK ran down the street not even looking back. Kari stared after him, _why the sudden shiftiness TK? Did you see something? Don't you know how much I want to go to the dance with you? Now I'm stuck with Davis_. Kari kicked the ground and turned the other way, leaving Patomon and Gatomon on the sidewalk.

**So did you like it?! In case you couldn't figure out the flyers are for a spring dance. I'm going to put the next few chapters up later. Well, as always R&R, XOXO**


	2. At the mall, with some splainin' to do!

**Now time for the cheesy disclaimer, take the wheel Gatomon!**

**Gatomon: xo meesa xo does not own digimon. If she did she'd destroy digimon seasons 03-to god knows what. Also did I mention she is awesome!?**

**Me: Aww shucks Gatomon that was real sweet.**

**Gatomon: Thanks! Oooo can I get some catnip now?**

**Me: sure..throws catnip at Gatomon**

**Gatomon: YAY! Now Enjoy! **

"Karriiiiiii! C'mon I found the most perrrrrrfect dress for you!" Kari knew she should be thankful she got her most fashion savvy friends to go dress shopping with her but right now she couldn't care less. Mimi had stopped by from America for a vacation and Kari saw her pale pink hair bobbing among aisles upon aisles of dresses. Sora took some time off of her Mom's flower shop and came to help. Now, Yolei, she just happened to be at the mall. It was going to be a long day. "Oh Kari this would look perfect on you when you dance with TK!" _Tk? Yolei what are you smoking?_

"Yolei, I'm not going with TK." Kari muttered as she fingered the silky material of the pale pink dress. The second Kari said that Mimi and Sora popped up next to Yolei. They all fell down anime style.

"Not going with TK!?" The three girls screamed and stared at Kari with wide eyes. Mimi pursed her lips and reapplied some lip gloss. Sora adjusted the blue headband Tai gave her for there six month anniversary.

"Kari…what did you just say?" Sora spoke slowly, like she was speaking to a kindergartener that just swore. Mimi and Yolei looked anxiously, hoping a good enough reply would come out of Kari's mouth. But before Kari could say anything a very annoying brown haired boy snuck out onto the girls.

"She said she's going with me!" Davis gave the girls wide grins and places his hands around Kari's waist. Kari shrugged her way out of Davis's grip and gave the girls a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm going with, Davis…" Kari murmured her face turning red. Davis gave her a peck on the cheek before trotting away with Veemon to the Men's Tux section.

"Kari! How could you?! You guys have had crushes on each other since ever!" Mimi exclaimed, she was hyper glossing and her mouth could've been a mirror. Sora and Yolei nodded in agreement.

"Did not!" Kari's face turned beet red. "Besides, he has a basketball tournament. So even if I did I couldn't anyway!" she muttered defensively. Yolei, Sora, and Mimi rolled there eyes and yanked the pink dress out of Kari's hands.

"You're getting this." Said Sora, as she dug into her purse for a credit card. As the cashier rung her up Mimi decided to have a talk with Kari.

"Kari you better have a reason for this." Mimi said angrily.

"Listen, Mimi, it's complicated I…I don't know. Okay? Davis already asked me and TK wasn't going so…there's no point."

"NO POINT!?" Mimi burst out her face a furious shade of anime red. "The point is that TK doesn't even have a tournament! He's making it up! Gahh!" Mimi stormed away with Sora and Yolei. Kari sat pathetically on the ground tossing rocks when she saw a familiar blond boy.

"TK?" but he didn't hear her, for her voice was a quiet whisper in the dark.

**So like it? Dislike it? Next chapter will be in TK's POV. And we're gonna see a little pato-gato action as matchmakers too! Muhahah you'll see!**


	3. Basketballs and all that Hoopla

**To start off this fanfic I need that disclaimer, whos to do it!?**

**Mysterious Voice: Ahem.**

**Me: Ahh why not you? Wait who are you?**

**Mysterious voice tears off mysterious costume revealing Patomon!**

**Patomon: It's meeeee!! **

**I fall over anime style.**

**Patomon: xo meesa xo does not own digimon period. Got it? Oo hey xo meesa xo could you ask Gatomon to share the catnip?**

**Me: Um, you don't use catnip Patomon.**

**Patomon: So?**

**Me: Uh, enjoy! **

**Patomon: Hey where's my catnip!!**

TK was walking past the local mall when he saw someone that looked awfully familiar sitting on the ground. He could have sworn that was Kari but nevertheless he didn't want to check. "Hey TK?" Patomon asked his tiny wings beating as fast as they can to catch up with him. "Why didn't you ask Kari to the dance?"

"She's going with Davis." TK said gruffly before walking into his apartment.

"You didn't know that." Squeaked Patomon, as she rested on TK's head. "TK, why aren't you going to the dance? You could dance with Kari you know?" Patomon flew and landed on his bed, hiseyes curious.

"I have a tournament."

"No you don't."

"I'm busy."

"No your not." TK shot the bubbly Digimon a pained look and he threw a basketball at his door. Patomon flew to his calendar and pointed at the date of the dance. "You circled it and wrote, 'Ask 'K' to dance' Hey who's 'K'?" TK chucked the ball at a wall and watched it fall.

"'K' is Kari. But I'm not going to the dance."

"Why?"

"Cause she likes Davis. That's why she said yes to Davis. I was going to ask her yesterday but, I asked her first if she was going with anyone just to make sure. She already said Davis. So I thought, why bother?"

"TK!! God you give me a headache sometimes you know? Kari only said yes to Davis cause you weren't going!" Patomon flew in circles before getting dizzy, "AHHH!' the tiny Digimon squeaked. TK caught him just in time.

"Patomon, what did I tell you about flying in circles?" TK's voice was full of concern.

"Never to do it?"

"Mhm." TK gave Patomon a hug before leaving the room. Then he added sternly, "Don't go out with Gatomon tonight got it? I don't want any matchmaking going on tonight." Patomon 

just grinned goofily as he shut the door. Patomon flew to the open window; Gatomon crawled up next to the Digimon.

"Did you hear everything or do I have to repeat myself?"

"No, but now we got to find a way to get em' together." Gatomon purred contently as she wrapped herself around Patomon. "Man, this is harder than defeating Myotisomon blindfolded and without my tail ring." She wagged her tail for effect. Patomon agreed.

**OOOO…what are those two love monsta's planning? Tehehe I'm going to put the next chapta up ASAP. As always R&R XOXO!**

**Patomon: xo meesa xo! Gatomon still won't share the catnip!**

**Gatomon: It's my catnip not his!**

**Me: Er, don't forget Read + Review! (: **


	4. With a Little Scheming and Dreaming

**TK: Well, xo meesa xo is kinda busy right now…  
Kari: So she decided to let us say the disclaimer together..**

**TK: Yeah, together.  
both blushes. **

**Kari: xo meesa xo doesn't own Digimon, even if she had a billion gazillion dollars. **

**TK: So er…yeah read on! **

**Both blush again.**

Kari stared at the moon out her window. Tai was out on some date with Sora so the apartment was empty. "Oh Gatomon, what am I going to do with myself?" But when Gatomon didn't answer Kari looked around in alarm. "Gatomon? Gatomon where are you?!" Kari's voice rose to a hysterical scream. She remembered when she and TK were kids, and Patomon died. This was how she felt right now, just like TK. _TK, the amazing, TK the…_ Kari tried to calm herself down; _she probably was on some jaunt with Patomon_… But still Kari had to be sure.

She dashed to the phone and dialed TK's number. "Hello?" when Kari heard his voice she breathed a sigh of relief. At least she hadn't lost another loved one.

"Oh TK, Gatomon is missing! Is she with you and Patomon?" Kari bit her lip and tried not to cry.

"Kari, relax Gatomon is hanging with Patomon tonight. Didn't she tell you?" TK could hear the hysteria in Kari's voice. He tried his best to calm her down.

"N-no I just got back from the mall with Sora, Mimi, and Yolei." Kari felt a wave of relief though that Gatomon was safe. "Well, I guess keep her safe then TK. I gotta go bye." Kari hung up breathing erratically. _What's happening to me?! Why did I suddenly worry about Gatomon, she's a Digimon for God's sake, she could fight! Was it just to hear TK's voice?_

"I'm baacckkk!" the familiar drawl that belonged to Gatomon said out of her window. "TK told me to come back home, he said something about worrying you." Gatomon curled up on Kari's bed. "Kari you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little confused. So what were you doing with Patomon?"

"Oh this and that, a little scheming and little dreaming." Kari must have had a look of horror on her face because the white cat smirked. "Oh, not like that Kari! God you disgust me." Kari pulled on her pajamas and stuffed her feat into a pair of Palmon slippers.

"I was just worried that's all and I missed you." Gatomon went into Kari's lap and purred.

"You sure you don't miss someone else?" her voice was sly and taunting.

"I don't like TK! He's just a friend!" Kari gasped turning red.

"Yeah you don't _like_ him. You _love _him." Gatomon was teasing Kari now who was turning redder by the moment. Gatomon picked at her long claws, "Just admit it Kari, you've always have."

"I don't know what you're talking about Gatomon. Good night." Kari flipped off the switch and closed her eyes.

"Whatever you say Kari, good night." Gatomon whispered, but Kari was already asleep.

**Hmm so you likey? I got one rude comment about the shippings I prefer. Well, if you don't like the taiora shipping then don't read this. I accept flames and all that jazz but don't make it over something ridiculous. Well, R&R XOXO **


	5. BoomBubble, POP!

**I wish I owned Digimon, but I don't so deal. **

"Gatomon where are we going?" Patomon squeaked as he huffed and puffed to keep up with Gatomon's cat like agility. Gatomon raised a paw to her lips and signaled for silence. The tiny tan and cream creature had to fly on.

"Patomon, does TK really have a basketball tournament?"

"Uh no. He told me last night, I thought you over heard." Patomon rested on a tree he breathed an anime cloud of relief.

"Yeah, but I thought I did? Hey, when did you become so asthmatic?" The cat scratched her head in wonder.

"Since you catnapped me from my bed and told me to follow you and ask no questions. I could only fly for so much you know?" Patomon closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the breeze.

"Listen Patomon, the dance is in three days! We gotta get TK and Kari together in that amount of time!"

"TK's pretty stubborn."

"Well, Kari is too." The two Digimon tried to brainstorm up a plan.

"What if—" Patomon began but Gatomon already shook her head no. The white cat leapt onto a stone ledge.

"I know! But listen this is what's going down." Gatomon sat as poised and tranquil as she could. "Patomon, get TK to the dance. I don't care how you do it. Tell Tai and Matt. And while you're at it drag Izzy and Joe into it too. We need all the help we can get. Tell one of them to buy a suit for him so he has something to wear. Now then I'll tell Sora and Mimi to keep Davis away from Kari. With some good luck they'll at least dance for once song."

Patomon stared at his friend in awe, "That is brilliant! But uhh…what about Yolei? Isn't she going to feel left out?"

Gatomon smacked her head when she realized that, "Yolei would be with Ken the whole time, but I'll ask Cody to help out. Davis is going to be as hard as a rock."

"Davis makes me sick sometimes." Gatomon nodded her head to agree.

"Me too, Patomon, me too."

As soon as dawn hit Japan Patomon and Gatomon set out to work. Patomon took a flight over to Tai's and Kari's apartment. During the whole trip he made sure he wasn't see by the occasional pedestrian. What could be worst than to have Japan freak out over another monster sighting? Deciding to not wait up the rest of the Kamiya family Patomon flew through an open window.

Tai was sitting on the couch eating a bag of chips and watching TV. _Lazy bum._ "Tai!"

Tai jerked out of his reverie, "Huh? Oh hi Patomon." Then he paused to scratch his head, "Kari's upstairs if you want her."

"No silly I need you to do me a favor!" Then Patomon told Tai, he nodded and "mhmed" in all the right places.

"What?! Why my sister?! She can't date at all! But, at least it's TK not Davis."

"Well—"

"What do you mean well?!" Tai jumped off the couch and ran erratically to Kari' room. "Kari! Kari! Open up this instance! Kari! Kar—"

"Tai? Why are you screaming?" Kari asked tiredly. "It's seven in the morning." She let out a yawn.

"Uh…well, Patomon dropped by and well—" Tai was then interrupted by a sharp cry.

"BOOM BUBBLE! Patamon took a deep breath of air and released it towards the back of Tai's head.

Tai let out a shriek, "Hey what was that for?!" He angrily rubbed the back of his head.

"For being an idiot, now c'mon!" With some effort Patamon tugged Tai back into the living room. Confused, Kari slammed the door shut. "You know Tai; I didn't expect you to feel that blow with all of that hair." The brown haired boy rolled his eyes and sat back down onto the couch. There was a few seconds of tense silence when a streak of white shifted there attention.

"Hey Tai." Gatomon purred as she leapt onto Tai's head. "You have an awfully comfy head you know?" Tai mumbled a few unintelligible strings of words. "What was that? I know my ears are sensitive, but they're not _that_ sensitive."

"I said, get off my head!" Tai shouted. Patomon's eyes flashed to a dark blue. Gatomon snarled as menacingly as she could before swiping his face. "OW! What was _that _for?!" Tai asked. Gatomon just stared at him as if daring him to say something else.

"Okay, do you know now Tai?" Gatomon asked politely as if she did not swipe him with her paws. Tai nodded grumpily before switching on the TV. "So, get TK in a tux kay? I'm gonna go take care of Kari now." Gatomon crawled upstairs with her tail high in the air.

"Well, Tai I'm going to go tell Matt, Joe and Izzy now. So we'll see you on Friday **(A/N-Today is Wednesday.)** with a freshly pressed suit and TK's body is in it." Patomon said squeakily his wings already flapping towards the window.

"I thought the dance was the after tomorrow."

"Tai, it was three days counting yesterday." An anime sweat drop appeared on Tai.

"But-but…"

"Bye Tai! Arigato!" Patomon flew off into the horizon.

It was now night time. Patomon and Gatomon sat on TK's window's ledge to discuss what just happened. "Sora and Mimi agreed, Yolei did too." Gatomon murmured into the night air.

"Joe's not going to the dance, Izzy is though. Izzy said he'll help and Matt is gonna order the tux tonight. Tai well, he'll do something productive." The two digimon giggled at the possibilities about Friday.

"Love is so complicated. Remind me in the morning to call Kari and tell her that I'm stayed here for the night…I don't want her all worried up again like last night. That was really weird, she's not the type to worry, well, she is but…" Muttered Gatomon before falling asleep next to Patomon. Patomon wrapped his wings around the sleeping kitty before he fell asleep as well.

**Longest chapta everrrr! Whoo! Like it? Well, as always any reviews are accepted as well, loved. Just don't be a jerkasaurus rex please? XOXO R&R!! (:**


	6. C'mon TK you gotta prep!

**I am the Digimon creator! Muhahahaha! Digimon 100 belongs to me. Did I mention today is MA's annual Sarcasm Day? (totally made that up) (: **

"Matt for the billionth time no!" TK shrugged out of his brother's grasp and stormed to him room. Tai then popped up in front of him holding a magazine picture of a stick figure couple. For the guy figure he drew an arrow that said TK and for the girl figure he drew one that said Kari. Tai shoved it in TK's face grinning wildly. "No!" Shouted the blonde as he stormed into his room. TK wasn't the loud type, he was normally the quiet, calm one. "Patomon! Did you plan this!?" His blue eyes flashed navy in the dark, a TK sign for fury.

"N-no!" Patomon gulped, he wasn't entirely lying, Gatomon planned it with him.

"You sure?" TK was calming down now and tousled up his hair.

"TK, the dance is in three hours, at least wear the tux and go?" Patomon begged his wide blue eyes swimming with tears. TK sighed grumpily and laid down on his bed.

"What's the point?" he sighed as he tossed a basketball in the air. "I even lied to her, and told her I had a basketball tournament. She even bought the lie." Patomon crawled onto TK's stomach.

"TK, would you please go? For Kari?" Patomon pleaded. TK turned over onto his side and Patomon flew downstairs all feeling rejected.

"Guys it's over. Tai you could go home now, call Izzy and tell him that there's no point in going to the dance." Patomon said sadly.

"What do you mean!? We're stuffing him in a tux even if it kills him!" Tai shouted.

"Yeah, I'll make him, he's my lil' bro anyways!" Matt agreed. Patomon looked at them slowly and flew out of the window, before he flew completely away he said,

"Guys just go prep for your dates okay?"

"Damnit! Sora! I gotta go, see you Matt!" Tai rushed out the door and ran towards his house.

"Patomon just chill, I don't even have a date. Izzy's going with Mimi so I'll take care of my lil' bro." Matt waved Patomon off and shut the window. The tiny Digimon's wings beating feebly in the wind.

_**4 hours later… (Remember, from the place we left off it was in 3 hours, so they're late by an hour…)**_

"TK! Open up!" Matt pounded the door, no answer came from the inside. "TK! TK!! Open up seriously man!" With a creak the door opened and TK stared at his brother from the inside.

"Matt, I'm not going." He attempted to shut the door but Matt prevented it from shutting with his foot.

"Listen, really, please. We handled Davis okay? Just please." Matt pleaded TK bowed his head.

"Fine."

A big smile spread over Matt's face, "Seriously?" TK nodded. "Well, let's go! You're already an hour late! If we're lucky we'll not be that late!!" Matt hurried TK into the bathroom to get ready.

**Well, as always R&R, also the next chapter won't be the dance. It would be Kari's POV as she's getting ready. So it'll be that two sides to the story thing. Then the chapter after that would be the dance aka end of story (tear!) I might put an epilogue depending on what happens in the end. Since who knows? Maybe TK and Kari would get together, maybe they won't. You gotta read on to find out though. XOXO**


	7. Get ready Kari!

**I don't own digimon, some fancy Japanese people whose names escape me do. Also even if I did do you think I'll be writing about what I think should happen in digimon on fanfiction? No. I would actually make an episode and put it on tv to please all you takari fans. ) oh yeah I just remembered, this is told in Kari's POV before the dance, so that means it's happening at the same time TK's getting ready. XD **

"Mimi, as much as I love your hair style I think I should let Sora do my hair. Just so my hair doesn't turn pink." Kari begged Mimi who was already armed with a multitude of hairsprays and clips.

"Seriously? Sora would probably make you wear some dorky looking hat!" Sora shot Mimi a look. "What!? You did when you were little, but not anymore!" Kari sighed and walked into her bedroom.

"Gatomon, I wish I don't have to go with Davis to the dance."

"Then why'd you say yes?" Gatomon's eyes shone in the dark she swatted a piece of dust floating in the air.

"Because, TK wasn't going." Kari looked sadly at the floor.

"Aww shucks Kari, just go you never know!" Gatomon said her ears perking up as the noise downstairs began to accumulate. "C'mon let's get ready."

"Okay Gatomon, as long as Davis doesn't try to like rape me or something."

"You're always the kidder Kari."

"I wasn't kidding this time Gatomon."

"Kari!" Mimi and Sora smiled as the brown haired girl walked down the stairs. "Go put on your dress and then come into the bathroom." Mimi said kindly, I'm going to get ready myself. I got the most amazing date ever, Izzy." Mimi swooned, hearts in her eyes. Sora and Kari anime sweat dropped and exchanged awkward smiles.

Fifteen minutes later Kari met with Mimi in the bathroom. Mimi had on a tight, leather hot pink dress. The dress was strapless and was moderately short, now wouldn't Izzy be in for a shock? Her hair was wavy and the pale pink seemed to pop against the dress, Mimi took the liberty of keeping it down. Then about a billion silver glittery star clips dotted her hair, every time they caught the light Mimi sparkled. "You like the shoes?" Mimi giggled as she pointed her foot forward; attached to her tiny foot were a deadly looking set of white shiny Go-go boots. "I found these in the coolest thrift store in America!" Kari rolled her eyes and sat in the vanity chair bracing herself for whatever was to happen next. "Any suggestions?" Mimi asked sweetly, the curling iron heating up next to her.

"Just don't make me look like I just got fried, oh yeah and no pink hair." Kari said. Half an hour later the new Kari emerged. Her limp brown hair was gone and replaced with wavy brown hair covered in silver star clips. Kari's dress, the pale pink one Sora forcefully picked out at a disaster of a shopping trip two days ago hung on her slim figure. The straps on it had silver woven into it, Kari sparkled. "Oh Mimi, I look wonderful!" squeaked Kari as she checked herself out on the mirror. "Oh I love the shoes too!" she pointed out the strappy pink heels on her feet.

"Pink could never do a girl wrong." **(A/N- I hate the color pink.)** Mimi mused. Sora was downstairs tapping her foot impatiently. She wore a simple sky blue dress that matched her light blue fedora.

"Let's _go_!" Sora hissed impatiently but then everyone froze as the door clicked open. Tai walked in all moody **(A/N- remember, when Tai had to leave TK & Matt to get ready for sora?)**. The girls froze. "T-T-Tai?" Sora stammered her eyes widening, "What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were at Matt's…."

"Sora! Uh hi…you look really beautiful…" The couple both blushed madly **(A/N- if you don't like the taiora shipping then I suggest you stop reading ****now****) **Tai ducked around his girlfriend but before he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I gotta get ready so see ya there!" He ran upstairs, but every five steps or so he looked over at Sora.

"What was _that_ about." Whispered Mimi enviously, she still couldn't get over the fact that Sora managed to score the second most hottest guy in their grade, even though Tai was still just a friend. Sora shook her head and they all headed to the school. As they drove in the car Kari sighed, tonight was going to be a loooooong night.

**(gasps!) next chapter is the (dramatic music) LAST CHAPTERR!! Noooooo well, it wont be if I write an epilogue, which I **_**might**_** not sure yet, depending if Kari and TK get that kiss in, I mean dance! (shifty eyes) as always R&R! XOXO**


	8. Dance, Dance!

**LAST CHAPTERRRR! WAHHH I don't wanna leave this story! But I have decided, this is technically the last chappie howevah, I am writing an epilogue. But since I don't count eppies as chappies, I have the complete right to say this is the last chapter and cry about it (sarcasm) well hope y'all like it! Oh yeah did I mention I don't own digimon?**

Heavy techno remixes of classic hits blasted through the speakers. Disco lights revolved around the sweaty gym. Kari could hardly believe her eyes. "Kari c'mon dance!" Yolei took Kari by her hands and led her to the dance floor. Unable to resist the music anymore Kari began to dance with her crazy friends. But then Davis came…

"There's my girl!" Davis shouted with glee as he promptly tried to dance with Kari. He was a terrible dancer especially when he thought that partyboying a bunch of random seniors was appropriate. Veemon joined his partner in crime by trying to get Gatomon to dance.

"C'mon Gatomon! Let's dance, we could do the tango and then presume to the twist." Veemon uttered breathlessly.

Gatomon shot the blue dragon the stink eye and growled, "Dream on Lovamon." She climbed up onto the folded up bleachers. Veemon tried to follow her but was stopped by Patomon.

"Leave her alone." Patamon tried to say as coldly as the cute Digimon could. Veemon shrunk back and ran over to Palmon and asked her to dance.

"Thanks." Chirped Gatomon but she didn't crawl back down from the bleachers.

"Tai!" Sora waved Tai over and Kari's immature brother ran over immediately.

"Hey Kari, Yolei, Mimi, and Sora of course." He winked. All four girls rolled their eyes.

"Tai why don't you go hang out with the boys." Mimi said crossly, she was semi-mad because Izzy still hasn't come over to say hi yet. The computer genius kept whispering with Ken and looking over his shoulder. "God, boys!" Mimi stormed into the bathroom. No one bothered to follow her. Kari watched the pink haired girl push through crowds of dancing teenagers and then watched Yolei get angrier by the second. Ken hadn't even acknowledged her presence. She had no idea why her friends were getting worked up over _boys_.

"Kari!" Kari turned her head around and looked straight into the eye of Matt's. A bunch of girls were already starting to swoon around him.

"M-matt? What are you doing here?" Kari stammered her brow sweating. _Was TK here?_

"Oh, just hanging with TK and we decided to crash the dance." He grinned goofily, "Where is TK? He was just here!" Kari whipped her head around to catch a glimpse of a blond hair boy snake through the crowd away from her. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Matt, I gotta go." Kari whispered as she tried to walk to the bleachers. But Matt wasn't listening, he was running away from her, getting chased by a bunch of happy girls. Kari dodged pass a gyrating purple haired boy and averted her eyes from a couple kissing in the darkness by the bleachers. Then she saw him sitting alone at a table, all dressed up with nowhere to go. "TK?" he turned his head around thinking someone said his name, "TK! Over here!" Kari waved at him. The blonde grinned and gestured at her for to come over.

"Hey, why are you here?" TK asked, "Shouldn't you be dancing with Yolei and Mimi?"

"Well, Yolei is mad at Ken for not saying hi and Mimi is upset with Izzy for not talking to her." Kari admitted.

"What about Sora?"

"Sora left with Tai to go do stuff." TK let out a chuckle and pulled a chair out.

"Sit." Kari sat down an stared at him. "So what about Davis?" TK asked casually.

"Davis? Oh, he's somewhere." Kari replied her eyes getting sadder by the moment.

Over by the drinks Tai, Matt (who has escaped the fangirls unscathed), and Sora were whispering. Then they saw Davis moving towards Kari and TK.

"What's BK doing talking to my girl?" he shouted angrily. He stomped over to him. Then Izzy came over.

"Okay guys I gave the DJ my song request." He said calmly, "Has anyone seen Mimi?" His friends shook there head no and Izzy walked away looking for his date. Ken walked towards them all sad.

"Anyone knows why Yolei _refuses_ to talk to me?" His friends again shook there head no as Ken walked towards Yolei who promptly walked the other way. Then the speakers stopped releasing music and the DJ put his mouth to the microphone.

"Now who's having fun!?" he shouted, a bunch of happy screams erupted from the dance floor. "Well, now it's song request time! And one is from a fellow named Izzy. This one is for you Iz!" Izzy turned red and Mimi came out of the bathroom.

"Mimi! He exclaimed happily and hugged the pink haired girl.

"Izzy?" Mimi looked confused, "Hi.." Then the happy moment was ruined when conga music blasted through the speakers.

Yolei waltz towards Davis who was coming close to TK and Kari and shouted in his ear," CONGA LINE!!" she grabbed his shoulders and they congaed towards the dance floor. From the bleachers Gatomon grinned at the sight of a conga line the plan was working. Patamon flew over to her.

"I sent my song request in, so the moment should happen anytime now." Gatomon gave Patamon a huge hug and a sloppy kiss.

"Thanks Patamon!" she squeaked as she left the Digimon floating all dazed like.

Suddenly the conga music halted and the DJ blared out. "Now another request from a masked stranger who told me to call him Lord Pata **(A/N- I never got to thank you, but thanks a billion for reviewing this story! This is for you!)** So for all you lovers, let's take it slow…" Yolei had succeeded in congaing Davis out of the school and she locked the door so he couldn't get in. Then she fell into the arms of Ken who seemed puzzled but pleased.

All the Digi-destined couples took the floor in each other's arms. Sora with Tai, Mimi with Izzy, Matt (begrudgingly) forced into dancing with June Davis's crazy sister, and Yolei with Ken. All that was missing was Kari and TK who stared at each other and only each other. The song was "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus and tidbits of it caught Kari's ears.

_I love the way you felt so strong, I never wanted you to leave, I wanted you to stay here holding me…_

"I guess you gotta go dance with Davis now don't cha?" TK asked quietly, Kari shook her head no. "You look real beautiful you know?" Kari blushed and grabbed TK's hand.

"Let's dance." She whispered into his ear. Smiles spread over the rest of the Digi-destined as they saw Kari and TK swirling around holding each other.

_I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once in a while and even though it's different now you're still here somehow…_

"Kari, I love you." TK murmured, Kari's face looked up in awe as he pulled her into a kiss. Kari let out a gasp but kissed him back, much to the dismay of Davis who managed to come through an open window.

"What is that TY doing to Kari!?" he exclaimed. Kari let out a giggle as they pulled away and TK smiled for the first time in a long time.

"TK, I love you too." She giggled as she hugged him. Patamon and Gatomon looked at the couple.

"Our work is done Patamon." Gatomon giggled as the Digi-couple snuggled.

"Yeah it is." The digimon agreed. All was well.

**WAAAHHH!. It's over! Done with! Kaput! Now stay tuned for the epilogue, and as always R&R! XOXO thanks to everyone who has read this story and reviewed this. Major thanks to Lord Pata for being the only continuous reader/reviewer I took the liberty to put you in my story. I'll miss this story, but stay tuned for my new story and this epilogue! **


End file.
